


Obsessed

by orphan_account



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Gen, Horror, Obsession, Other, Possessive Behavior, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6433051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the Creepypasta story 'Baby Alive'.<br/>http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Baby_Alive<br/>^ There's the link if you wanna give it a read!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"How many times do I have to tell you that bot fighting is _illegal_??"

"And how many times do I have to tell _you_ that _I don't care_?"

A glare was the only response that Hiro got and in that moment, he knew that Tadashi had given up for now. The winner gave a smug smirk as he leaned back in his chair.

"Tadashi! Could you come down here for a second?!"

Their dad's voice distracted them from their previous fighting, and if Tadashi had stayed a second longer, he would have seen Hiro's eyes narrow in slight concern.

_Maybe he'd pushed too hard?_

"Yeah, Dad?" Tadashi asked, bounding downstairs, Hiro following suite. Perhaps it was for both of them, and their father had forgotten to say Hiro's name. It had happened before.

Tomeo Hamada adjusted his glasses and gestured to the box.

"You know those dolls I had been given when your grandma passed away?"

Tadashi nodded, Hiro looking confused.

"Well, I found 'em in the basement of our old home, and while you were away at school, I went ahead and brought them home with me. Congratulations, sport, for getting into college so early. I'm really proud of you, bud."

Hiro's face twisted with annoyance and a mild form of disgust while, in contrast, Tadashi's face seemed to light up, his eyes twinkling.

"You're actually giving them to me?? I-thank you so much! You haven't let anyone touch them since we..." moved. It was unsaid but understood.

Tomeo looked slightly pained at the reminder, but nodded and gestured Tadashi forward, as if to say that it was ok.

As soon as he was given permission, he practically sprung towards the box and began opening it (carefully, there was no use in damaging the box). Hiro came to the table and climbed onto one of the tall chairs as he watched his brother finally pull out a doll.

"Ugh--""--eautiful!"

The words intertwined and Tadashi couldn't help but glare at Hiro's distaste towards the doll.

"Dude, you're too old to be playing with dolls." Hiro, ever the pessimist, finally said (after a few awkward seconds of glaring at each other).

"Hiro, you know I've always wanted a child to care for! This will have to do for now... but she's perfect!"

Tomeo gave Hiro his own glare as if to say 'Leave your brother alone' before going to one of the drawers in the kitchen and finding some spare batteries.

"It's a good thing I had these handy just in case." He said, going back over to Tadashi, who was cradling his new baby in his arms, already seeming to love it dearly. Hiro rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"You'd think that after trying to take care of me since I was born, you wouldn't _want_ any kids..." Hiro muttered, though it was obvious that he was heard when Tadashi rolled his eyes in amusement.

"Try not to get too addicted though, bro. I definitely see you as one of those people." Tadashi leaned over the table and whacked him lightly across the head, causing him to laugh and try to bat the offending hand away.

"Boys, stop that." Mr Hamada's voice was clearly amused, having dealt with this many times before.

He handed over the batteries and watched as Tadashi placed them into the back of the doll.

Almost immediately the thing (which was supposed to be a girl) came to life and let out a yawn, as if awakening from a long slumber.

Tadashi's expression went slack as he continued to look in the doll's eyes (it was to be noted that the pupil of the left eye was scratched and the paint _slightly_ faded at the ears).

"Tadashi?"

He blinked and looked up with a 'huh' before smiling in reassurance at Hiro's concerned expression.

"I just wasn't expecting her eyes to be so amazing. They just look so _real_."

Hiro rolled his eyes, not in amusement, but in annoyance... again.

"Please don't tell me you're really going to treat it like an actual baby.. that's what little girls do with their dolls. Except usually, those dolls aren't this technologically advanced, they're just plastic."

Tadashi rolled his eyes in turn.

"Don't be like that, Hiro. Don't tell me how _you've_ forgotten the dolls you used to play with when you were a kid."

A blush took over the majority of his face, lighting up the tips of his ears like a light bulb. 

"That is so not--I played with action figures! Not dolls!" 

"I don't see the difference~" Tadashi sang before Hiro reached over the expanse of the table to bat at him in revenge. 

Tadashi glared at the hands and unconsciously drew the doll closer to himself. 

"Hiro! Don't make me drop the baby!"

"I don't think the doll would mind." Hiro snarked back before, suddenly, the baby doll let out a crying sound and Tadashi jumped in surprise. 

It had just been so _quiet_ up until now.

Tomeo, having found a couple of baby bottles, diapers, and extra clothes while digging through the remaining porcelain and plastic baby dolls in the box, handed them to Tadashi. Tadashi rocked the baby for a couple minutes before she settled down a bit.

Hiro was looking a bit weirdly at his father. To see him invested in this...  _thing's_  existence was a bit unnerving. 

And then there was Tadashi who was looking at the baby as if it were the answer to the world's problems.

After they were done with the box, it was shoved in Hiro's general direction (obviously not intentionally), and Hiro, out of boredom, decided to look through it, see if anything _salvageable_ remained. 

All the dolls in the box had cracks going through them, were covered in soot despite having been in a _box_ for fifteen plus years, and were in generally bad shape. 

Hiro's eyebrows came together when he found a crumpled sheet in the bottom of the box.

He decided not to bother with it until later, so he shoved it into his hoodie pocket.

He looked over at Tadashi, who was busily coming up with names for his new doll. Hiro hopped off of the chair before starting his way back upstairs, finally deeming his presence unnecessary. 

"Oh! And Hiro, dinner's in twenty minutes so be down by then!" 

The boy genius gave an affirmative 'ok' as he climbed his way back up to his room.

Meanwhile, Tadashi stayed downstairs with his dad and his new baby, who he was trying to name.

"No, she doesn't look like a 'Naomi', Dad... hmm..."

He had decided to go with a more American name, just to sort of break that traditional Japanese naming system his dad and mom had supposedly had going.

"Okay, well, what about Eve?" Tomeo suggested, sighing exasperatedly as he took out some broccoli from the freezer.

"Nah, but I do want something starting with an 'E'.."

Tomeo went all silent for all but a second before he spoke.

"What about Emily?" The suggestion was in a quiet tone, almost as if it was meant for no one's ears but his own.

"Your mother had liked that name, had wanted to use it had Hiro turned out to be a girl..."

Tadashi looked up, tears threatening to spill over. Their father had never mentioned their mother, though Tadashi did remember hazy, blurry flashbacks of her.

"Emily..." He looked down, and the baby cooed, reaching up to touch her new daddy's nose with her little tiny hand, as if approving of the name in her own way. "Yeah... even she likes it... Emily Hamada..."

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

It had been exactly 2 weeks since Emily had been in Tadashi's life, but she was already stealing his heart day by day. A majority of the household didn't mind the development (and exactly why would they mind??) while, however, there was _one_ who had grown fed up.  
  
Hiro was annoyed. _Very_ annoyed. The doll was consuming Tadashi's time and taking away time for _them_ to hang out.

Every time Hiro suggested that they go out Tadashi would refuse, claiming that he'd have to give the doll a bath (a wipe down because, you know, mechanical?) or feed the thing or something relevant to the doll.

And worse, Tadashi had named it. Hiro had expected it, but honestly, _Emily_?? Really??

Tomeo didn't pay much mind to his elder son's new obsession with the doll, and even praised and encouraged him, which only fueled Hiro's annoyance.

It only got worse when Tadashi started to take the doll with them on trips to the store or... anywhere, really. The only time he left her was when he was at school, and he had made their father promise to watch her. Hiro was tempted to take a hammer to it. He had the equipment and the motivation. He could do it.

He'd actually tried but... that hadn't turned out too well when his Dad had caught him and grounded him for a week. Tadashi had, thankfully, been at school and hadn't known about the incident. Tadashi was currently under the impression that Hiro was grounded for sneaking out of the house without their Dad's permission.

* * *

Hiro sighed from his position on his knees before hefting the laundry basket up into his arms and prepared for the trek up the stairs.

Tadashi was downstairs with... it.. the younger Hamada refused to refer to the doll as a gender pronoun.. and he could hear him chuckling and praising it... probably for something meaningless, like reaching up for a toy...

Rolling his eyes in sheer frustration, he began to fold his clothes when he remembered the note... oh, shit! He hadn't washed it, had he?! If he did, he'd be screwed because he needed to find out what it said!

His eyebrows furrowed as he carefully pulled the note out of the pocket, finding it dry and, thankfully, not ripped.

Hiro was careful to unfurl it and was immediately confused by the contents of said letter.

"'Do not turn on the doll. The doll is very bad and will scare you. This doll cannot be killed. Make sure to place this doll where it'll never be found again.' "

He repeated the letter, reading it out loud this time, as if he could change (or even better, _understand_ ) the words written on the page.

"What even...? The doll is...?"

Bad. Did that mean that it was dysfunctional?? But no, that wasn't possible, it worked just _fine_. Tadashi hadn't complained about the thing--

...

Tadashi hadn't complained about it. Not once.

Not when it cried all night, not when it spit up on his shirt, _never_ .

Almost as if...

"Tadashi...?" He whispered, once again on his knees, before repeating his brother's name again, but this time louder:

"TADASHI?!"

And he was up on his feet, his heart pumping hard in his chest as fear began to take root. Everything in him _screamed_ to get his brother, to make sure Tadashi was safe, to get that _thing_ away from him!

Tadashi looked up to see Hiro rushing down the stairs, and so did Tomeo.

"Hiro, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Of course I am, but you're not!"

"Hiro, what are you talking about? I'm perfectly fine."

He looked down at the doll in Tadashi's arms, acting perfectly normal and totally _not evil_ , but Hiro knew better. The child genius lifted a shaking hand and pointed it at the doll.

"Put it down."

Tadashi's eyebrows came together in confusion at request.

"Hir--"

"I said put the doll down!!" His voice broke slightly as he pointed towards the desk.

"Hiro, what is going on? You're not making any sense." Tomeo, ever the voice of reason, came in to try and mediate.

"It's going to hurt you, Tadashi. The old owners, they--" and at that moment the doll began to cry.

Tadashi, without hesitation, turned his attention to his baby and picked up the half-empty bottle, putting it to her lips and smiling as she drank it. Hiro looked to his dad, pleading with him. Mr. Hamada looked torn. He was at a loss in regards to what he should do.

"Hiro...Maybe you should go get some rest."

Hiro's mouth fell open in shock, eyes widening as he felt the sting of betrayal. His jaw clenched and his teeth gnashed together.

"Yeah, so the doll can kill me in my sleep?" The boy snarked.

"Look at that!" He threw a hand in Tadashi's direction, who was alternating between cooing over the doll in his arms and looking at Hiro as if _he_ was the one who was messed up. "You can't honestly tell me that you think that that's  _normal_?? The owners said, and I quote 'Do not turn on the doll. The doll is very bad and will scare you. This doll cannot be killed. Make sure to place this doll where it'll never be found again', and you _know_ that I wouldn't make this up no matter how _pissed off_ I get. I'm not a superstitious person, but this is making me believe in a lot of things right now, an example being THE DEVIL!"

"Hiro Hamada, that is ENOUGH!" Tomeo snapped. "Now don't make me extend your grounding time to two weeks, which would be a bad idea since your one week is almost over. Tadashi is perfectly fine, he's just practicing for when he decides to have kids some--."

"WOULD YOU JUST LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE?!" Hiro screamed. "That doll is evil, Tadashi! Don't you see that it has you under some mind control spell?! You can't be this blind, Dad! Tadashi I get, but you?"

His eyes were pleading.

"Take the doll away, I am _begging_ you to take it away for just one day, AT LEAST! I am saying this out of concern, you cannot punish me for protecting my family!!" His eyes were starting to tear up as he faced off his father.

He wasn't going to back down.

Tadashi looked to his father, silently begging for his dad not to take his precious little girl away from him. Tomeo was torn at this. Hiro seemed genuinely spooked and if he was only asking for _one day_...

"Tadashi..." The father of the two looked over at the elder sibling, taking in the pleading look in his face before looking back to the duplicate expression on his younger's.

"Just... for a day..." The man said slowly, wondering if he'd made the right decision. Hiro closed his eyes, briefly considering actually praying before pushing the thought out of his mind. They weren't safe yet.

"Dad..." Tadashi whispered in disbelief, looking at his father for a moment, hurt in his eyes, before looking down at little Emily, who was completely oblivious to the situation at hand and only giggled in delight.

"You heard him, Tadashi. Hand the thing over." Hiro was so obviously gloating, basking in his success.

At that point, Tadashi's view on everything outside of 'Emily' had become 'danger danger danger, protect the baby, **protect the baby** ' and suddenly that instinct was pressing down on him _much_ more than it had been before.

Hiro bit his lip, not liking the fact that Tadashi was hesitating.

Finally, Tadashi surrendered, literally in tears as he handed his 'daughter' over to Tomeo, who reassured him that she would be well taken care of.

Hiro nodded, somewhat reassured that, perhaps, if separated, Tadashi would gain back some control over himself, enough that he'd be able to question what he had been _doing_ during the past week.

Meanwhile, Tadashi kept repeating to himself in his head, 'I can do this... it's only for a day... I'll get her back tomorrow morning... it's gonna be alright, I can survive... it's just for a day...'


	3. Chapter 3

Tomeo looked down at the little baby in the bassinet, peacefully sleeping as her little chest rose and fell with each "breath". He began to wonder if maybe he had been a bit too harsh on Tadashi in taking Hiro's suggestion to take the doll away for one full day...

Upon hearing footsteps entering into the room, he turned and saw Tadashi. Tadashi's lip trembled as he looked down where the doll lay in the bassinet before looking back at his dad, eyes pleading.

"Dad..." His arms reached towards the bassinet, eyes almost glassy with something other than tears.

Tomeo regretfully shook his head, looking genuinely sorry for his elder son. "I'm sorry, sport, but you have to wait until the morning.. she'll still be here, I won't let Hiro do anything to her, okay? I promise, 'Dash."

Tadashi bit his lower lip before nodding and beginning to back away from the room. He accidentally hit his shoulder against the door at one point, but he barely flinched.

"I'll... ok." He nodded again, acting somewhat like a mannequin.

Tomeo sighed and reached a hand into the bassinet to stroke his "granddaughter's" cheek. Then, reaching down and turning on the little nightlight plugged into the outlet on the wall beside her bed, he walked out of the baby's nursery, shutting the door behind him. Just as he was about to walk into his own room across the hall, Hiro suddenly emerged from his and Tadashi's bedroom, making his way down the stairs.

"Hiro, what do you think you're doing?" The father whispered harshly. Hiro jumped at the harshness in his father's voice and shoots a glare at the man. 

"What, am I not allowed to get a glass of water anymore?" He whispered back, voice sharp with annoyance. 

"Hey, watch your tone, young man, I can still ground you for another week." Tomeo snapped, glaring at his younger son as he reached into the refrigerator and took out two water bottles. He tossed one to Hiro, who caught it with no trouble. "There's your water, now go upstairs and get into bed."

Hiro glared at his father, a confused type of anger taking over him. His Dad was  _never_ this harsh with either of them. 

Despite wanting to voice his concerns, he shut his mouth tight, not allowing a single sound to escape. He knew that if he fought, nothing would come of it. Hiro only looked back once as he walked up the stairs, making sure to stomp extra loud, before opening and shutting his door (quietly).

* * *

The next morning, Tadashi hopped out of bed and eagerly rushed downstairs, hoping to get his baby girl back as soon as possible. He didn't register the fact that Tomeo was rocking the baby girl in his arms and cooing at her until his son tried to take her away, not even saying a 'good morning'. 

Tomeo glared at Tadashi, his arms wrapped a bit more tightly around the doll.

"Dad, I.. what... what's wrong with you?" Tadashi asked in bewilderment. "Remember the promise last night? You promised you'd give her back to me in the morning."

"Well, I've changed my mind.." Tomeo said simply, turning back to little Emily. Hiro was barely awake at this point, rubbing his eyes, as he made his way out of his room and began his trek down the stairs. He only noticed Tomeo and Tadashi when he was at the final step down. 

The boy genius blinked at the scene, Tomeo still holding the doll and Tadashi looking at him with complete and utter disbelief. 

_Exactly what had he done?_

"Uhhh, Dad?"

"Dad, she's mine! You gave her to me!" Tadashi's voice rose sharply, face contorting into anger. Tomeo's expression didn't falter, and his determination to keep Emily became a bit stronger. Hiro looked at the two, completely shocked at the way they were acting. 

"Are you two--are you two seriously fighting over a _doll_?!!" He exclaimed, visibly bewildered.

Tomeo and Tadashi just ignored him, however, still bickering.

"Dad, you gave Emily to me!"

"And I've _changed_ my mind! It's not healthy for a boy your age to be obsessed with dolls!" Tomeo shot back while Hiro gauged how likely he was to get lashed out at if he intervened physically.

"Oh, yeah, and it's normal for a guy _your_ age to be?!" Tadashi retorted, physically shaking with anger. "How fucking hypocritical of you, Dad! Hypocrisy at its fucking finest here!"

"Don't you DARE use that tone with me!" Tomeo yelled back while Tadashi grit his teeth, barely holding himself back. 

He would've torn the doll out of his father's hands if he hadn't held himself back. 

"Uhhhh, guys?" Hiro was shrinking back into himself, opting out of physically intervening.

"I can't believe you're actually doing this to me! Taking my own daughter away from me?!" Tadashi's eyes filled with tears, which threatened to spill over.

Hiro's mouth fell open at that admission. Said admission was what got him to finally,  _actually_ , speak up. 

"It's a DOLL!!" He yelled, glaring at the both of them alternatively. 

"You two are ready to go to war over a _doll_ , are you _serious_???"

Both Tadashi and Tomeo looked over at Hiro. Tadashi wiped the tears away hurriedly before shooting another mean glare at his father. Then, deciding it wasn't worth it to put up a fight, he stormed back upstairs. The sound of the bedroom door slamming was the only thing that rang through the house, followed by the little doll's wails.

Hiro looked up towards their bedroom, frowning, an emotion close to pity shining in his eyes. When he looked back at Tomeo, though... his blood ran cold at the glare he was shooting at him. 

The boy backed away slowly, as if trying not to spook a wild animal, before sprinting up the stairs once he reached the first step. 

Quick to open and close the door, he didn't have time to notice until a moment later that Tadashi was hunched over, sitting on Hiro's bed. 

"...Tadashi? Are you ok?"

"...No..." Tadashi gave a shaky breath, turning to face his little brother. "Why is he acting like this, Hiro? He... He promised..."

"I know he did, but..."

Hiro was at a loss for words. He went over to his bed and only hesitated momentarily, before sitting next to his brother. He laid a gentle hand on Tadashi's shoulder. 

"Tadashi... you do know that the doll is a _doll_ , right?" He asked, hoping that with the evil thing away from Tadashi, Hiro could finally get him to see reason.

"I--I, wait..." Tadashi's face screwed up in confusion. "What... do you mean?" 

Hiro pressed his lips together at the question. 

"Tadashi. _Emily_ is a doll that Dad found in a box down in the basement. There is no mother, you are not its father, Dad is not its grandfather... _Dad bought it from the old owners of the house_." He stressed the last part, praying that he'd gotten through to him.

Tadashi shook his head, biting his lip. It... n-no, it just... it couldn't be that way... no, Emily was... Emily wasn't a doll, she was... she was his daughter..

"Tadashi, do you remember how you _got_ her?" Hiro's eyes remained trained on Tadashi, hand tight on his shoulder, as if trying to anchor Tadashi.

"Y-Yeah.. she came in a box along with other..." The elder sibling's voice trailed off.

"Exactly.." Hiro came to believe that he had his brother back.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a few days since Tadashi finally woke up (that's what Hiro was calling it) and said older brother was walking with a slump in his step. He was... feeling incredibly down about the whole incident, not truly believing that he had actually _acted_ that way. 

In comparison, well, Tomeo had become the new Tadashi (in the caring for the doll sense), he'd picked up right where Tadashi had left off. 

It was... even more unnerving to see his father like that than it was with Tadashi.

So Tadashi and Hiro devised a plan. When their father went off to work, they would hide the doll somewhere where they knew Tomeo wouldn't find it, and then they'd say that her old family came back for her.

Tadashi had refused to even _touch_ the doll, afraid that it would turn him into the person he'd been acting like for the past week. Hiro hadn't wanted to touch it but he'd picked it up, holding it as far away from his person as possible, and stored the doll under a hollow wood floor panel in their room (which they had to empty of the things they'd already put in there--things that a child would consider 'precious').

When they heard the door open and Tomeo's voice call out 'I'm home', they scrambled downstairs and sat at the kitchen table, preparing for the "devastating news" that was to come.

Tomeo walked into the kitchen and looked around, already sensing that something was off.

"Guys, where's Emily?" He asked, voice sounding a bit panicky.

While Hiro tinkered with his Megabot, Tadashi sat there solemnly. 

"Dad... Emily's family came by and they..." He pressed his lips together, as if finding the rest too hard to say. 

Hiro continued to fake nonchalance with just a hint of pity as he looked up to their father and said a 'sorry'.

Tomeo's initial reaction was with anger. He glared at the boys before grabbing a vase and tossing it at the wall. Hiro flinched at the reaction but simply continued tinkering with the bot in his hands. Tadashi, in contrast, looked at his father with wide eyes, going very pale, before looking over at Hiro questioningly.

The boy genius nodded only slightly, as if to say 'yes, that could have been you'.

Their father turned to them and grabbed the bot out of Hiro's hands, tossing it at the wall as well.

" ** _How could you guys just let her go_**?!" He screamed.

Hiro bit his lip to keep from yelling, only thankful that the bot was built to withstand _a lot_ more than just being thrown at walls. 

"She wasn't _ours._ She had another family. Don't be selfish." Hiro stated, his voice mostly monotone while Tadashi nodded. 

"Dad, that's enough. What's done is done." Tadashi continued.

"She was ours! She was! Why would your grandmother give her to us if she hadn't intended for Emily to be ours?!" Tomeo kept shouting.

"Grandma made a mistake. She took Emily from her _real_ family by accident. Her real name isn't even Emily, it's _Morgan_." Hiro defends.

Tadashi barely kept himself from looking at Hiro with a 'what-the-fuck' face. Hiro looked back at him and winked.

Unfortunately for the both of them, Tomeo saw that wink and immediately, his anger turned to suspicion. Hiro's face remained solemn while Tadashi seemed to be showing visible ticks of nervousness. He'd never been a good liar. The younger knew that he should have told Tadashi to stay upstairs but said older brother had worried for his safety (rightfully so, with how violent Tomeo was getting).

Tomeo crossed his arms and turned to Tadashi, knowing that his elder son hated to lie, even if it was just a little white one. Tadashi avoided his father's menacing, soul-piercing glare. Hiro sent a glare over to said brother who nodded in response. 

"Look, I'm sorry that y-you're angry, Dad, but this is just the way it's going to be. You have to move on." Tadashi looked up, forcefully hardening himself against his father's glare.

Tomeo was about to raise a hand to slap Tadashi, just to get the truth out of him, when he soon heard crying from upstairs, in Tadashi and Hiro's bedroom. Immediately dashing upstairs, he left Hiro and Tadashi alone for a while.

"I thought you took the batteries out of the thing.." Hiro hissed, giving Tadashi a look. Tadashi breathed a sigh of relief, having been released from Tomeo's highly intimidating stare.

The relief quickly turned into confusion. 

"I _did,_ Hiro! I know I did..." His eyebrows came together while Hiro barely held back from cursing. 

"I _knew_ that doll was cursed!" Hiro hissed. "Do you believe me now?!" He glared at Tadashi who looked effectively cowed. 

"Maybe there were back up batteries?" He said, trying to come up with a reasonable explanation. 

"There weren't. You _know_ that there weren't. This is a doll created back in _Grandma's_ time. Do you think they'd have tech advanced enough for that??"

Tomeo came back down with Emily tightly secured in his arms. He glared over at the two boys before grabbing some more batteries from the drawer.

"I think she sort of malfunctioned, but she's alright now."

"It shouldn't be working." Hiro said, looking over to Tadashi.

"Those batteries don't have the kind of juice that that doll needs to run, either..." Tadashi continued, face grim.

"Oh, and I found that I've been using the wrong batteries for her, so I bought the correct kind at the store the other day."

"She shouldn't have been working _period._ " Hiro hissed, glaring at the doll.

Tomeo smiled down at the doll, and Hiro and Tadashi rolled their eyes and silently groaned. This little war wasn't over, but they'd find a way to get rid of that thing... or at least help their dad gain his senses back.

 


	5. Chapter 5

_**WORK IN PROGRESS** _

Hiro was contemplating just lying in his bed and waiting for the day one of his remaining family members got killed via evil doll.   
  
It was currently his only plan, seeing as the previous one had failed.

Lying face down on his bed groaning in annoyance and agony seemed very appropriate.

Tomeo had gone downtown to get some groceries and wouldn't be back until much later. Tadashi was downstairs playing a game on his DS, and the doll... well, it was nowhere to be found... not that he nor Tadashi cared.

Wait... oh, shit... where was it?!

"Uhh, Tadashi?? Where is it?!"

Tadashi raised his head, eyes wide as he tried to remember where he'd last seen it.   
  
"Shouldn't it be in the cradle?" He yelled back after a hesitant second.  
  
And he was getting up, looking around for any signs of the doll.  
  
"...Hiro? Can you please come down here?"

Hiro hesitantly walked downstairs. Shit, shit, shit, shit... if they lost it, or if it 'died', they'd never hear the end of it from their father.

"What is it?"

"A doll can't exactly get up and move, can it?" Tadashi whispered, looking freaked out as he stared at the empty cradle in the next room.

Hiro gasped as he saw the empty cradle.

"Uhh... n-no... not if it wasn't possessed..."

Tadashi motioned for Hiro to stay close to him as he made his way into the other rooms.   
  
"It's going to kill us, isn't it..." Hiro frowned as he followed his older brother.  
  
"No! But it's probably going to try."

"Yeah... hopefully Dad walks in and sees it.. then and only then will it be gone for good."

"That, or he'll think it's playing a game with us.."

"What the hell kind of game involves attacking somebody?"

"How the - how the heck would I know? Don't you remember what it was like when _I_ was the puppet? I would've thought that everything it did was good and dandy." Tadashi glared slightly at his little brother before glancing under the table.   
  
"Where exactly do you think it is?" Tadashi asked, throwing his hands out, slightly exasperated as he came out from under the table.   
  
"Well, according to horror movie logic it's probably going to pop out from above us or from behind us."

They suddenly heard what sounded like a small coo coming from upstairs.

"Dammit, it's taunting us.." Hiro muttered, slowly heading upstairs.

"Uhhh, maybe we should stay here? Or better yet, _leave the damn house?_ " Tadashi hissed, glaring at the stairs.

"No, maybe it won't attack us if we come at it gently.." Hiro whispered, bravely trudging the rest of the steps.

_Aha. Caught ya..._

It was playing with some blocks that it had probably pulled out from the toy chest in his room. He could probably sneak up on it, act friendly towards it--the thought made him grimace--and then... just when the time was right...

"Hiro!" Tadashi hissed, looking back before groaning in frustration and following him up the stairs. 

"Hiro! Please don't touch it."

Hiro didn't listen, however, and he neared the thing. The doll immediately looked up, raising a block in his direction.

Tadashi froze as he saw the doll's arm move.   
  
It wasn't doing anything... horrible yet. Throwing a block wouldn't hurt anyone much, but if it decided to do more...?

Hiro reached for the block, speaking softly.

"Hey.. little shit.. come here.."

"Hiro!" Tadashi looked at his younger brother in disbelief. 

He was actually trying to get himself killed.

Unbelievable.

"Shhh!" Hiro hissed, turning back to the doll. He grabbed the block from it and set it down.

"Oh God..." Tadashi covered his eyes, finding himself unable to watch the utter train wreck he could feel was about to happen.

Hiro simply rolled his eyes at Tadashi.   
  
"Dude, calm down!"  
  
"Says the one who'd been freaking out about a damn letter!"  
  
"Swear Jar!" He whispered before turning back to the kid.  
  
"Now, just hold still like a good mutant baby demon thing."

The baby doll's eyes seemed to narrow, as if understanding what he'd said and not liked it (and the doll probably had).

Hiro noticed and just wanted to quickly hit the off button, but... where in the hell was the off button?? Before he could react, the doll immediately took hold of his finger and held it in a surprising death grip.

"Hiro?" Tadashi's gaze shifted between his brother's face and the finger held tightly in the doll's grip.   
  
"Please tell me you actually thought that turning off the doll would stop the thing," he couldn't help but hiss.

They were going to die.

"Yes, but please just get it-!"

He was suddenly cut off by pain and blood trickling from his finger as the doll suddenly bit into it, eyes turning black like a demon's.

"Hiro!" Tadashi screamed as he looked around before grabbing the bat that was in the corner of the room (seriously, couldn't Hiro clean up a bit?) and taking it to the infant doll's head.

The doll let out an inhuman screech as it let go of Hiro's finger and almost immediately the bleeding boy was jumping away.

Hiro grabbed another bat, but the doll crawled quickly over to him and clamped its now razor sharp teeth into the poor boy's leg.

Hiro couldn't help the scream of pain that left him, unable to fend the demon doll off.

Tadashi was forced to act quickly and grabbed onto the doll's legs, twisting one until a crack came from the thing and the limb popped out of its socket.

The doll screeched and quickly turned its attention to Tadashi, sinking its teeth into his arm.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!!" Tadashi roared, slamming his arm into the wall in a desperate attempt to pry the thing off. Hiro whimpered slightly in pain before raising the bat. 

"Hold still, Tadashi!" He screamed before swinging the bat. He barely caught the doll in its slightly misshapen head.

The doll was about to attack again when it suddenly stopped and started crying--no, no, no, screeching, as if in pain.

Tadashi grimaced as he backed away from the thing, pushing Hiro back as well.

"Dude, you ok?" Hiro looked down in concern at Tadashi's arm.

"Don't forget that it chomped on your leg," was Tadashi's only reply as he glared at the thing.

"Maybe we should scatter." Hiro suggested to which his brother nodded.

"I'm home!"

"Oh, shit, it's Dad!" Hiro whispered, frantically rushing back into the bedroom. Tadashi looked down at the screaming doll and then dashed into the bedroom with his brother.

"Why do we keep ending up in these situations?" Hiro groaned as he limped towards his bed, blood running down his injured leg.

Tomeo's heart skipped a beat when he heard the baby's crying. 

His first thought was to get her, the second was of who probably caused the crying.

"HIRO!! TADASHI!!"

His face contorted with a strange mix of anger and concern, he quickly ran up the stairs and towards the crying.

Hiro gulped when he heard their father call for both of them. He sounded beyond pissed off.

Tomeo, finding little Emily on the floor, assumed that she had been put there on purpose. His anger only worsened when he saw her leg torn off.

"We are so very dead." Tadashi glared at Hiro for the comment, still eyeing the wound on his arm.

They could hear their father's footsteps making their way to the door.

Tadashi was up in seconds, in front of Hiro to defend him just in case their father tried to attack. He wouldn't put it above the man.

Hiro was about to say something when he was interrupted by what sounded like Tomeo's fist pounding on the door.

"OPEN UP, YOU TWO!!" His voice was filled with rage... an anger that they had never before heard in their father.

"What's the distance from the window to the ground outside, Hiro?" Tadashi whispered, eyes trained on the door. 

"Bro, you're not honestly thinking--"

"That's exactly what I'm thinking. Move!" Tadashi pulled him up off the bed.

Before Hiro could even get a foot out the window, he and Tadashi heard the door burst open with such force that it actually broke the hinges off the side. Well, that door wasn't usable anymore...

"What. The. FUCK. Did you two DO?!!!" Tomeo screamed, eyes bloodshot with such anger that Tadashi was actually concerned that he would burst a vessel or two.

Tadashi was quick to huddle Hiro behind him, grabbing the bat he had dropped when he'd entered the room. 

"Back up." Tadashi's voice was harsh, cold as he kept his eyes trained on his father.

He barely felt the blood dripping down his arm and onto the wood flooring.

"Tadashi." A hand gripped the back of his cardigan, a warning.

"We did nothing! The doll, it - it attacked us." Hiro finished weakly from behind his older brother.

"LIARS!!!" Tomeo roared, face turning red as he grabbed a table lamp and tossed it at them, still holding little Emily.

Tadashi leaped out of the way of the flying appliance, Hiro following close behind and wincing as he heard it shatter upon it colliding with the wall.

"If you paid attention maybe you'd notice that we're bleeding! Do you think we made these injuries ourselves?" Hiro glared at the man, holding a facade of bravery despite how scared he was.

"You wanna know the truth? Yes, I do believe you made those injuries yourselves, and you tried framing MY DAUGHTER!!"

"SHE IS NOT FUCKING REAL!!" Tadashi yelled back ferociously. "We're leaving right now." 

Hiro snapped his head up in shock. 

"Tadas--" 

"I have friends who'll take us in while you get your act together," he spit as he pushed Hiro away from him. 

"Hiro, get your backpack and take what you need for a few nights. We'll come back later for the rest of it." 

Tomeo was looking at the two in complete in utter shock, as if _they_ were the crazy ones. 

"I will NOT allow my brother to stay in this house just to see him die." He said, eyes remaining on Tomeo as he watched Hiro pack from the corner of his eye.


	6. Chapter 6

Tomeo had never felt so angry in his life. How dare they do this to his baby girl!

He looked down at the baby and held her close to him, nuzzling his cheek against hers.

"You okay, baby girl?" He cooed gently, and the doll whimpered softly, snuggling against him.

While he was distracted with the doll Tadashi and Hiro were quick to sneak past him and were quickly out the door. 

Tomeo barely registered either of them leaving until the door from downstairs slammed shut. For a moment, there was something of what could be called _guilt_ building in his chest. It was quickly squashed when he heard the cries of his baby girl, the baby that his sons had cruelly hurt.

He held onto her and rocked her gently, but she still cried. It wasn't long, however, until little Emily's cries sounded a bit... off. Like, they were a bit deeper in tone. Tomeo looked down at her, eyebrows coming together as he tried to figure out what could possibly be wrong.

He pressed her against his chest as he checked her diaper which was clean so that couldn't have been the problem. 

Before he could resume his original hold, the noise just suddenly stopped. It was slightly chilling how quickly it ended, the cries cutting off in between a high pitched squeal. Emily just stared at him, unblinking, a cold stare that made Tomeo's skin crawl...

He barely registered her little fingers clutching a little too hard on his chest. The eyes that had once captured his attention so effortlessly now held no warmth, no love, no enchantment.

He winced as he felt the hands pinch the skin on his chest for a split second. Then, the pain really started when she dug deeper and deeper.

He tried not to cry out, for fear of either scaring her--yes, he still loved her so deeply--or urging her to keep digging until she reached his heart. 


End file.
